All Grown Up: A Kimi Carol
by TCKing12
Summary: When 3 ghosts take 11 year old Kimi Finster throughout her Christmas Past, Present, and Future, she re-discovers Christmas. (A retelling of The Story Of A Christmas Carol with All Grown Up characters)
1. The Visit

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

It was 5:00 on Christmas Eve 2013 in Modesto, and The Pickles, Devilles, and The Carmichaels, were at The Finsters house for a Christmas Eve dinner. Everyone was having fun, listening to Christmas Music, talking, and doing other stuff, while they were waiting for the food to be ready. When it was ready, Kira Watanabe Finster called out to everyone,

"Okay guys, it's time to eat!".

Everyone sat down, and they were about to start when Chaz Finster asked

"Wait a minute, where is Kimi?".

"Probably in her room." Kira said.

"I will get her." Chuckie Finster said.

Chuckie then got up from his seat, walked down the hallway, and walked to Kimi's room. When he entered the room, he found Kimi laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and he told Kimi,

"Kimi, it's time to eat.".

Kimi, didn't bother to look at him, and she said "I don't want to come out.".

Chuckie then asked her "Come on Kimi, just because Peter (Me) died this day, a year ago, doesn't mean that you have to be depressed and not spend time with everyone.".

"Bah, Humbug." Kimi replied back.

"Oh come on Kimi, don't be like that towards me, I am part of your family." Chuckie said.

"Well I know that Chuckie, but I don't want to be around a bunch of merry people, saying "Merry Christmas" to each other." Kimi said, while sitting up.

"You should want to be around people, Kimi. It will do you some good." Chuckie said.

Kimi then got an angry look on her face, and she asked "What right do you have to be merry? What reason do you have to be merry?".

"Because it's the happy times of the year." Chuckie said.

"Well it's not for me." Kimi said.

"Kimi." Chuckie pleaded.

"Chuckie." Kimi said sternly. She then said "Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine.".

"But Kimi, you don't keep it, at least ever since he died." Chuckie said.

"Let me leave it alone then." Kimi said.

"Don't be angry with me, or anyone else, Kimi. Come, have dinner with us." Chuckie said.

Kimi then remained silent for 3 seconds, before saying "I want to be left alone.".

"But Kimi, can't you just-" Chuckie started to say.

"I want to be left alone." Kimi said, starting to get aggravated.

"But Kimi, please just-" Chuckie started to say.

"I said I want to be alone." Kimi said, saying it in a more angrier voice.

"But Kimi-" Chuckie started to say.

"I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Kimi yelled, which startled Chuckie.

Chuckie then walked out of the room, and told her sadly "You know Kimi, you may be sad, and all, but that is no way to act towards your own brother.", and he walked out of the room.

Kimi then muttered "Well don't think I am going to be nice to anyone.". She then got up from her bed, and locked her door.

* * *

As everyone else was eating, because Kimi didn't want to come out, Kimi left her room, walked out of her house, and started to walk towards somewhere where she could clear her mind. She eventually walked into The Confederacy, and walked into Richmond, and went towards it's town square, Richmond Market Square. While she was walking around Richmond Market Square, someone called out her name.

"Kimi!".

She then turned to where she heard the voice, and she saw Frollo E. Lee, who was now not The General-In-Chief of all Confederate Forces, but now King Of The Confederacy, in Peter's place. She didn't bother to say hello, and Frollo asked her,

"So, how have you been?" Frollo asked.

"Not good." Kimi managed to get from her mouth.

"Well I am sorry for that, but there is something that I have to do." Frollo said.

"What is that?" Kimi asked.

"Well at this festive season of the year, Kimi, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the poor and destitute, who suffer at this time. Many are in need of necessaries, and many more are in need of common comforts. So, under the impression that they barely survive, a few of us are trying to raise funds to buy the poor some food, something to drink, and a place of warmth. I choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when want is most felt, and there is a lot of abundance." Frollo said. He then asked her "Do you want me to put you down for something?".

"No." Kimi said.

"W-What?" Frollo asked, surprised at what she said.

"I said, no." Kimi said, with an irritated voice.

"Are you sure?" Frollo asked.

Kimi nodded, and he asked her "Why?".

"Because I want to be left alone. I don't make myself merry at Christmas, and I can't just help the 'Poor And Destitute' right now." Kimi said.

"But if they don't have help from anyone, then they will die." Frollo said.

Kimi then, out of anger, yelled "IF THEY WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LET THEM DO IT! AND DECREASE THE SURPLUS POPULATION!".

Frollo, surprised at her behavior, said "Okay then, if you won't help them, so be it. Merry Christmas, Kimi.", and he walked away.

Kimi then continued walking through the square, and she muttered "I hate christmas.".

* * *

At 10:00 P.M., Kimi saw that it was getting late, so she left Richmond, and walked home. When she got to her door, she got out the keys to her door, but accidentally dropped them. But as she got them, and stood back up, the lock on the door was instead the face of a man.

_"If I am seeing this, then I must be stressed."_ Kimi thought to herself.

She reached her hand out, to see if it would disappear, when all of the sudden it shouted.

"AAAHHH!" Kimi shouted, as she fell backwards into the snow.

She then looked up, and saw that it disappeared, and she said "Ha!".

She then got back to the lock, unlocked the door, and walked inside. She then walked to her room, carefully so she would not wake up Kira, Chaz, or Chuckie, she got changed into her Cotton Yellow Nightgown, locked her door, and walked over to a chair in her room, turned on a light, and started to read a book, but at 11:00 P.M., she heard footsteps coming up the hallway, and at first she thought that Chuckie, Kira, or Chaz was awake, but then she realized that these footsteps were not from them.

"Chuckie!" Kimi called out, but there was then another footstep.

"Mom!" Kimi called out, but there was another footstep.

'Chaz!" Kimi called out, but there was then another footstep.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped outside Kimi's door, and she was really scared at this time. But then after 4 seconds, someone came right through her door, and it turns out that it was Peter himself, except it was his spirit (By the way, he does not have chains, like Jacob Marley), and he still had on A Confederate Uniform, but instead of it being Gray, it was White.

"What do you want with me?" Kimi asked, trembling with fear.

"Much." Peter said, while flying over to Kimi.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked.

'Ask me who I was." Peter replied.

"Who were you then?" Kimi asked.

"In life, I was your friend Peter Albany." Peter said.

Kimi after a few seconds, asked "Can you sit down?".

"Yes." Peter said, and he sat down in a chair in front of Kimi.

After observing her, Peter asked her "You don't believe in me, do you?".

"I don't." Kimi said.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Peter asked.

"Because you might be a hallucination." Kimi said. She then said "You might also be from something that I ate.".

Peter then yelled, which Kimi got afraid of, and she said "Okay, okay, I believe!", she then asked "But why are you here?".

"I came to warn you, so that you do not have the terrible fate that I see inside you if you do not change your behavior." Peter said. He then said "You will be haunted by three spirits.".

"I think I'd rather not." Kimi said.

"If you do not get these visits, then let me just say that you will not change, and that when you die, you won't be seeing me at all." Peter said. He then said "Expect the first, when the bell strikes twelve. The second, the same hour of the next night. And the third, on the next night, when the last stroke of twelve has ended.". He then said "Look to see me no more.", and he disappeared.

After he disappeared, Kimi turned off the light, and got into bed, and went to sleep.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

**Chapter 2: The Ghost Of Christmas Past**

At 12:00 A.M. Kimi was woken up by a great flash of light, in her room. And she sat up, to see the first spirit that was sent to her, which looked like Lil dressed in an angel costume.

"Lil? What are you doing here?" Kimi asked, surprised.

"I am not Lil, I just look like her." The Spirit replied.

"Well then, who are you?" Kimi asked.

"I am The Ghost Of Christmas Past." The Spirit said.

"Who's past?" Kimi asked.

"Your past." The Spirit said.

"Well... show me what you need to show me." Kimi said.

"Then come, arise, and walk with me." The spirit said, taking Kimi's hand, and walking to the window, which was opening.

"Wait a minute, I am a mortal, and I can fall." Kimi said, holding onto her bed.

"Well then when I touch you, you will fly." The Spirit said, while touching a part of Kimi's Nightgown, and she all of the sudden started to float, and they flew out of her window. When they flew out of her window, it was not dark out, but it was the daytime, and they flew into a snowy forest. After flying through it, they came to a school that read "Modesto City Early Years School".

"This... This was my preschool." Kimi said.

"Let's go inside." The Spirit said.

They flew into the building, went towards the back of the school, and came towards a classroom. They went through the door, and found the classroom full of bubbling Preschoolers.

"Do you know who all of them are?" The Spirit asked.

"Yes, these were all of my classmates." Kimi said.

She then saw her preschool teacher, Mrs. Charles, and Kimi cried out "Mrs. Charles!".

The Spirit then stopped her, and she said "These are all shadows of things that have past. They cannot see us, hear us, or feel us. They have no conscious.".

Kimi, and The Spirit, then watched everyone. "Okay, settle down children, settle down! Now today we will be sharing with someone our Christmas Crafts, so everyone share their projects, with the one person who they've chosen." Mrs. Charles said.

Kimi, and The Spirits attention fell onto a little girl with dark purple hair, and a ponytail, about 4 years old age, sitting in the back, looking at something, as everyone else was sharing their projects.

"Merry Christmas, Kimi." A boy, with red hair, and rectangular green glasses, said, while walking up to the girl.

"Merry Christmas, Chuckie." The Younger Kimi said. She then pulled out a box containing something, and said "I made something for you.".

"Thank you." The Younger Chuckie said, while opening the box. When he opened it, he pulled out a picture frame, that had Kimi, and Chuckie, in the photo frame.

"This is real nice. Thank you Kimi." The Younger Chuckie said.

"Your welcome, Chuckie." The Younger Kimi said, and she, and The Younger Chuckie, hugged each other.

Then someone came through the door, and walked up to Mrs. Charles, and Kimi was happy to see who it was.

"Mrs. Charles, I am here to take Kimi, and Chuckie, back home." the man said.

Mrs. Charles looked up, and said "Sure, sure, of course Mr. Albany.". She then called out "Kimi! Chuckie! You are getting picked up now.".

The Younger Kimi, and Chuckie, looked up, and ran up to Peter, and gave him a hug.

"Hey guys." Peter said, as he was hugging them.

"Merry Christmas." The Younger Kimi, and Chuckie, said.

"Merry Christmas guys." The Younger Peter said.

They then walked out of the room, and The Spirit asked Kimi "You liked him, didn't you?".

"Well yeah, but there really was not any relationship between us. We were just... really... really... really... really... really great friends, that's all." Kimi said.

"Then let's move on." The Spirit said. They then flew through the chalkboard, and appeared back at Kimi's house. They went inside to see an older Kimi, about 7 years of age, sitting by the Christmas tree, listening to an i-pod.

"Merry Christmas, Kimi." an Older Peter said, as he was walking into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Peter." The Younger Kimi said, while removing her i-pod from her ears. Kimi then hugged Peter, and she asked "How are you?".

"I'm fine Kimi." The Younger Peter said.

After about 5 seconds, The Younger Peter asked her "Are you ready for The Christmas Party?".

"I am." The Younger Kimi said.

"Well can you help me set up for this party, because it starts in 3 hours?" The Younger Peter asked her.

"Sure." The Younger Kimi said, and they walked into a different room to get all of the supplies for The Christmas Party.

The Spirit then said "Our time is nearly over. We must move quickly.".

The scene then changed, and Kimi saw that they were outside her house on her front lawn, it was night time, and she saw herself again. She was now older, about 10 years of age. She was not alone, because Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, and Dil were there too.

The Younger Kimi was pacing around nervously. "Where the heck is he?" she asked.

"Relax Kimi, Peter is probably stuck in traffic." The Younger Lil said.

"But he never takes this long." The Younger Kimi whined. She then said "I fear that something bad happened t him.".

"Do you really think that he wouldn't come back?" The Younger Angelica asked.

"Well no! It's just that..." The Younger Kimi started to say, before Frollo came running up to them.

"Frollo, what's wrong?" The Younger Dil asked.

"I have terrible news." The Younger Frollo said.

"What is the terrible news?" The Younger Kimi asked, nervous at what he was going to say.

"Peter... Can't make it." The Younger Frollo said.

"What do you mean that he couldn't make it?" The Younger Kimi asked angrily.

"He's... dead." The Younger Frollo said.

Everyone then gasped, and The Younger Susie asked "But... How?".

"He was struck by a drunk driver, and got into a car accident." The Younger Frollo said. He then said "I'm sorry.".

Everyone then broke down in tears, with the thought of one of their life long friends being dead. One who had watched them grow up, one who had helped them through their troubles, and one who they could really trust.

Kimi after crying, had an angry look on her face, and cried out "Well I HATE the man who struck him!".

"Kimi relax, you can't save him!" The Younger Tommy exclaimed.

"Relax... RELAX! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD, AND YOUR TELLING ME TO... RELAX!" The Younger Kimi yelled.

"Kimi calm down!" The Younger Chuckie exclaimed. He then put his hand on her shoulder, but The Younger Kimi shook it off, and said coldly "Don't touch me.".

She then stormed into her house, and slammed the door.

Kimi then told The Spirit "Spirit, remove from this place!".

"I told you these are shadows of things that have been, they are what they are, don't blame me." The Spirit said.

"I said to take me back! Haunt me no longer!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Very well." The Spirit said.

The Spirit disappeared, and Kimi awoke in her bed.


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present

**Chapter 3: The Ghost Of Christmas Present**

The clock then sounded 12:00, and Kimi didn't see, or hear anything. She then thought that it had all been a dream, and she laid back down, and closed her eyes. But then a voice called out,

"KIMIKO WATANABE FINSTER!".

She then sat up, and saw that her bedroom door was opening, and she also heard "Come out, and know me better, girl."

So she got up, and walked out to the living room, and saw that a jolly giant, looking remarkably like Phil, wearing a big green robe, and holding a torch, was sitting on the couch.

"I am The Ghost Of Christmas Present." The Spirit said. He then said "Look upon me.".

Kimi looked at him.

"You have never seen the likes of me before!" The Spirit exclaimed.

"No." Kimi said.

"You have never walked forth with my younger brothers?" The Spirit asked.

"I have not." Kimi said. She then asked "Do you have many brothers?".

The Spirit said "More than 2000. 2012 to be exact.".

Kimi then said "Spirit... conduct me where you will.".

"Then touch my robe." The Spirit said.

Kimi did as she was told, and she was transported to Richmond, to The Capital Building.

She saw that all of The Confederate Generals were seated at numerous tables, and Frollo was on a stage.

"So gentlemen, it seems like that we have finally finished getting money from citizens." Frollo said. He then said "And with all of the fundings, we shall help some of the poorer citizens of The Confederacy." He then asked all of The Generals "So who should we help for this year?".

"The Orphans." they all said at once.

"All right then. Since we know who we will be helping, let's sum up the money." Frollo said.

The Confederate Generals then gave the money to Frollo, and he said "Now I will go and see how much we have gotten.". He then walked towards the back room.

Kimi then asked The Spirit "Spirit... will they be helped?".

"I see an building... one that used to be a shelter to a lot of people... abandoned. A lot of poor souls on the streets, with no hope, no warmth, and no place to go." The Spirit said. He then said "If these shadows remain unaltered by the future... they will all perish in a short time.".

"No Spirit!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Well then if they rather die, then they better do it. And decrease the surplus population." The Spirit replied.

Kimi then lowered her head, after hearing the same exact words that she had said earlier, and she said "Spirit... lead on.".

She then found herself back at her house, where everyone was having a Christmas Dinner.

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table, talking happily.

"This is a great dinner." Susie said, while talking to Chuckie and Chaz. She then said "Too bad Kimi couldn't bee here.".

"Since she doesn't want to be with us, I decided to let her stay in her room." Chaz said.

"But I feel bad for her, I mean she is part of the family." Chuckie said.

"But if she doesn't want to be part of The Christmas festivities, then she won't." Chaz said.

"And I also feel bad that she lost her best friend." Chuckie said.

"Now she is just being stubborn." Angelica said, walking up.

"How's that?" Susie asked.

"Peter's been dead for a year, and she still won't get over it. And she blames everyone, and the Christmas holiday, for his death." Angelica said.

"That is true." Chuckie said, who seemed to be thinking of something. But after a few seconds, he seemed to stop, and said "But anyway, let's not worry about that, and go eat.".

They all agreed, and they walked off.

The scene then changed to show that they were in Kimi's school auditorium.

Kimi then looked at The Spirit, and she saw that he looked older, with a gray beard, and gray hair.

"What are we doing here?" Kimi asked.

"My time on this earth is almost over." The Spirit said. He then said "It ends tonight at midnight.".

Kimi then looked down, and saw what appeared to be a claw sticking out from underneath The Spirit.

"That looks like a foot... or a claw." Kimi said, pointing down at where the foot was.

"It might as well be a claw with the flesh that tears at it." The Spirit said. He then removed the outer part of his robe to show 2 deformed children, a boy and a girl.

"Look here." The Spirit said.

Kimi looked and she asked "Are they yours?".

"They are mans." The Spirit said. He then pointed to the boy and said "This one is Ignorance.", and he pointed to the girl and he said "And this is Want.". He then said "Beware them both.". The clock then sounded 12:00, and The Spirit disappeared, leaving Kimi all alone in the auditorium.


	4. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

**Chapter 4: The Ghost Of Christmas Future**

After The Spirit disappeared Kimi looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Nope, it's not over." a voice, that sounded familiar said.

Kimi then turned around and saw The Third Spirit, which looked like Chuckie wearing a black robe with a hood.

"Are you The Ghost Of Christmas Future?" Kimi asked, feeling scared.

"I am." The Spirit said.

"Spirit, I fear you more then anyone else that I have met. But I know that you mean to do me good, and I hope to live to be another person from what I was, and I am prepared for your company, and I will do this with a thankful heart." Kimi said.

The Spirit didn't reply.

Kimi realized that he was not going to say anything so she said "Then lead on.".

She then found herself in her room, but it was different. The walls were starting to wear off, and the room looked older. She then saw an older version of herself, about 12 years of age, sitting on her bed, reading some book. She then got up, and walked out of the room.

"Follow her." The Spirit ordered

Kimi did as he said, and she followed The Older Kimi to Chuckie's room. He was on his laptop, when she walked in.

"Chuckie?" The Older Kimi asked.

"What do you want Kimi, I am busy." The Older Chuckie asked her, in an irritated voice.

"Do you need something?" The Older Kimi asked.

The Older Chuckie then had an angry look on his face, and he asked "Why are you asking if I need something? It's because of you that Kira, and Dad split, it's because of you that me, and Tommy, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, and Dil are not as close anymore, and it's because of you that your tearing my life apart.".

"Chuckie I'm sorry." The Older Kimi said.

The Older Chuckie then got up, and slapped her, and he said "Well your 'Sorries' don't help.

He then shoved her out of the room, and slammed the door shut. The Older Kimi started crying, and she walked away.

Kimi then turned to The Spirit and asked "What was that about?".

The Spirit adjusted his glasses, and said "Well in about a year, Chuckie would lose faith in you, and your depression would get so bad, that Kira and Chaz split, and your depression also tore apart everyone's friendship, and ruined everyone's lives.".

They then came to The Orphanage in Richmond. But except it was all boarded up.

"What happened?" Kimi asked.

"Apparently Frollo, and The Confederate Generals didn't get enough money to keep The Ophanage running, so it closed down, and all of The Orphans didn't have a place to stay, and all of them eventually died." The Spirit said. He then said "If you had given some cash, then it would have stayed open.".

"And what happened to Frollo?" Kimi asked.

"After The Orphanage closed, he blamed himself for the closing, and got depressed. He eventually shot himself to death." The Spirit said.

They then came to The Confederate Capital Building, and saw a group of 3 Confederate Soldiers talking.

"When did she die?" one of them, a red haired soldier asked.

"Last night I believe." Another one of them, a brown haired soldier said.

"Why, what was the matter with her? I thought she'd never die." A blue haired soldier said.

"God know's." The red haired soldier said.

They then walked away, and Kimi asked The Spirit "Spirit, who where they talking about?".

She then found herself in The Richmond City Graveyard. She was directly in front of a gravestone, and The Spirit was standing in front of her .

"Why are we here?" Kimi asked.

"Look down, and you'll find out." The Spirit said.

She looked at the gravestone in front of her, and she gasped in horror at what it read:

Kimiko Watanabe Finster

February 22nd 1999 - December 25th 2014

"NO SPIRIT!" Kimi yelled, in sorrow. She then fell to the ground in front of The Spirit, and begged "I am not the person that I was. Why show this to me if it is hopeless for me to repent?".

The Spirit said nothing for a few seconds, before saying "It's too late for that Kimi. What is shone before you, is your fate.".

The ground beneath Kimi then started to sink, and it created a hole that seemed to go on forever, but Kimi had managed to grab onto The Spirit's robes before she plummeted in.

"Spirit, hear me, I will honor Christmas in my heart all of the year, and I will also fix the wrongs that I have done, and I will change how I act." Kimi begged, while holding on for her dear life.

The Spirit seemed to not be buying it, and Kimi saw that he was raising his foot over her hands, and he said "Sorry Kimi.", and he brought them down on her hands, and she fell in.

"NOOOO!" she yelled, as she fell to her doom.


	5. Redemption

**Chapter 5: Redemption**

Kimi fell down for what seemed like forever before she hit the ground. Where she found herself was in a very strange and horrifying place.

* * *

"What the heck happened?" Kimi moaned, as a searing heat forced her eyes open. She looked around, and saw that she was in a cave of some sorts.

"Hello!" Kimi called out, but all she got was an echo. A darkness permeated the entire cave, sending a chill up Kimi's spine.

Just as she was about to call out again, a laughter sounded.

"Show yourself!" Kimi called out, and a man dressed in red appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked.

The Man laughed and he said "I thought that you would know me Kimi, after all of the hard work you've done for me.".

Kimi looked blankly at him. "I have no idea who you are." she said straight out.

"Your wrong about that. I was there from the moment that you became depressed and angry all of the time." The Man said.

Terror struck Kimi as she realized who she was standing before.

"S-Satan." she said in disbelief.

"Yes that is me." Satan said. He then said "I've been waiting a long time for you Kimiko.". He then snapped his fingers, which made a scale appear.

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked.

"I am trying you for all of the wrongs that you have done." Satan said.

"It hardly seems like a fair way of putting me on trial." Kimi said.

"Fair? Was it fair that I was expelled from heaven? That I, once the brightness of the morning sun, was reduced to shadow?" Satan asked, angrily.

A force threw Kimi to the ground.

"Forgive me, for I was being impatient." Satan said.

A tendril of a shadow then wrapped around Kimi's waist, and placed her on the scale. It waved it's hand, as Kimi saw her life before her eyes. Kimi watched in horror at all of the wrongs that she did, and she felt the scale go up, and she saw a smile appear on Satan's face. When it was done, it said that the verdict was in, and that Kimi was guilty of Anger issues, and depression.

"Look, you don't understand, I was only..." Kimi started to say, before a chain wrapped around her neck, cutting her off and throwing her to the ground. She tried to get up, but a heavy weight kept her down. She looked at her arms, nightgown, and bare feet, and saw that they were wrapped in chains.

"Please stop..." Kimi begged, but the chains just wrapped tighter around her, making her start to choke, and she finally blacked out.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out for, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She felt no heat this time, and opened one eye, and found that she was back in her room.

"I'm back in my room." she said. She then said "And I am alive, oh thank God I am alive!".

She didn't know how long she had been with The Spirits, so she ran over to the window and opened it up with a force that she never knew she had. She felt the cold air hit her face, and she wanted to sing with joy.

Outside her window was a boy making a snow man.

"What's today?" Kimi asked him, from her window.

"It's Christmas Day." the boy said.

Realizing that The Spirit's had done it in one night, Kimi thanked him, and she closed the window, and got changed into regular clothes.

* * *

Once she was dressed, Kimi ran outside, and went back to Richmond to find Frollo. When she found him, he was walking to his house.

"Frollo!" Kimi called out to him, while running towards him.

Frollo stopped and looked at her.

"Frollo I have changed my mind about not giving any money." Kimi said. She then said that she would like to give $100 to help.

"Kimi, are you serious?" Frollo asked in amazement.

"Yes." Kimi said.

"Well... thank you." Frollo said, and he walked off.

* * *

After it got dark, Kimi walked back to her house, opened her front door, and stopped outside the dining room door, and put her ear to the door and heard Susie talking to Chuckie and Chaz.

"This is a great dinner." Susie said. She then said "Too bad Kimi couldn't be here.".

"Since she doesn't want to be with us, I decided to-" Chaz said, before he noticed Kimi standing by the door.

"Kimi?" Chuckie asked, shocked that she had decided to come.

"I changed my mind, and I decided that I wanted to be a part of everything." Kimi said. She then asked "Will you allow me to?".

Susie, Chaz, and Chuckie remained silent for 3 seconds before all saying yes, and Kimi thanked them, and they all sat down together and they started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the house, a lone figure with brown hair and wearing a White Confederate Uniform, was watching them through the windows.

"You still watching them?" a certain black hooded figure asked walking over.

"How can I?" Peter asked. He then said "I am still watching over them, plus it's good to see all of my old friends again.".

The Ghost Of Christmas Future smiled (It took a miracle for him to do that), and he said "She's changed for the better, and hopefully these shadows will remain unaltered.".

Inside the house, Kimi was talking to Lil, when she looked through the window, and she thought that she saw Peter.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Kimi said, while getting up.

She walked over to the front door, walked outside, and looked around, but she didn't see anyone.

"Looking for me?" a voice said, while someone tapped on her shoulder.

Kimi spun around and saw Peter standing there.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, and she hugged him.

"Yes Kimi, it is me." Peter said, after Kimi stopped hugging him. After a few seconds he said "So I see that you have changed, and for the better.".

"Yes, and now I see that I do not need to throw my life away, because of your death." Kimi said.

"That's my girl." Peter said.

As they were talking, Chuckie began wondering why Kimi was taking such a long time. So he walked over to the front door, and when he opened the door he was surprised to see that Kimi was talking to Peter.

"Peter?" he asked, confused because Peter was supposed to be dead.

Kimi and Peter turned to face Chuckie, and Peter said "Oh, hi Chuckie.".

"But... but your supposed to be dead." Chuckie said.

"I am still dead, but I am still watching over you." Peter said.

The three of them then talked for a little bit, and after 5 minutes Peter vanished.

After vanishing, Chuckie and Kimi walked back inside, and back to everyone else.


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

And so Kimi changed for the better, she did what she promised The Spirits, and more. And as the years past, she stayed the same, not being depressed, and keeping Christmas in her heart and honoring it. The Orphanage didn't close down, Everyone's friendship remained in good condition, Kira and Chaz did not split up, and Frollo did not become depressed and commit suicide. She was loved by all that she knew.

And so that is the end of this story, and now I can finally say that you have read it all.

**The End**


End file.
